An Awkward Sight
by Alexiel Reborn
Summary: It's Kaoru's turn to walk in on Kenshin taking a bath. And well she sees a little more than both of them would like. CHAPTER FIVE UP!
1. The Sighting

Summary: It's Kaoru's turn to walk in on Kenshin taking a bath. And well she sees a little more than both of them would like.  
  
~I apologize for any sick perverted thoughts before hand in this fic...I kinda....well...can't resist~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER ONE: The Sighting  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin slipped into the hot water of the bath sighing as he did so. It felt good to be relaxing after a hard days work. He ducked under water and scrubbed the grime and grit out of his long red hair. After he had finally gotten it clean (long hair is hard to clean yah know! ^_^), he leaned back against the edge of the tub and closed his eyes. After a while he figured that he had stayed in long enough (there was many other things to do after all). He climbed out just as the door swung wide open.  
  
~Few Minutes Before~  
  
Kaoru searched and searched for her purple ribbon. It had to be around here somewhere. First she checked in her room, tossing items around. But she did not prevail. With a pout she collapsed onto the floor to think. Where could it be? Then it came to her. Last night she had taken a bath with it. She must have left it in there! She ran out of the room and into the yard and straight to the bathhouse.  
  
Kaoru swung open the door to the bathhouse and stopped in her tracks. There stood Kenshin completely naked in front of her eyes without a thing to cover him (^_^). She couldn't resist, her eyes flickered down lower and she gasped and covered her face.  
  
Kenshin blushed a deep red and quickly covered himself with a towel. "Miss Kaoru...........I"  
  
But Kaoru didn't let him finish. She ran from the room as fast as her legs could carry her. She went straight back to her room and shut the door behind her with a slam. She slid down to the floor, her hands covering her bright red face. She never thought she'd see that much of Kenshin. She couldn't get the image out of her head.  
  
Kenshin felt extremely awkward as he quickly got dressed and left the bathhouse. As he crossed the yard, Yahiko approached him.  
  
"Hey Kenshin, what happened? I saw Kaoru run by here just a few minutes ago. She looked kind of, well weird." he said.  
  
Kenshin blushed hotter and rubbed the back of his head anxiously. "It was nothing, that it was." He said as he walked away.  
  
Kaoru still had her head buried in her hands. She started banging her head with her hands. She couldn't stop thinking about IT. I mean, IT was the first thing a girl's eyes would look at naturally, but that didn't make it right. In fact now that she thought about it, IT wasn't all that...........She cut off the thought with another slap. She was blushing so hot that she could feel herself burning.  
  
Kenshin knocked softly on Kaoru's door. "Miss Kaoru....Ummmm........I'm sorry you had to......ummm see that...." He said awkwardly, clenching his hands together tightly as he stared at her closed door.  
  
Kaoru could feel embarrassment rise up double fold in her body and she felt like crawling under the nearest rock and dying. "It's not your fault Kenshin...I ....should....have checked to see if anyone was in there first...."  
  
There was an awkward silence. "Can I come in Miss Kaoru?" He said.  
  
Kaoru slowly opened the door and turned her eyes away from him, afraid to look again.......afraid of what her mind might think of.  
  
"Ummm......What do you want Kenshin?" she said rubbing her hands together apprehensively.  
  
Kenshin held out her purple ribbon in his hands. "You left this....in the bathhouse. I was planning to give it to you when I finished."  
  
Kaoru took it from his hands concentrating her eyes on his face.  
  
'Just look at his face....just look at his face....' She thought to herself.  
  
Kenshin then turned to leave the room. After he had left Kaoru sat down on the floor again the ribbon clutched against her chest.  
  
Next Chapter: Kaoru has some 'vivid' dreams  
  
~I don't know if this story is going to go anywhere anytime soon, so bear with me...I have some plans with this story..like the reason I have it R rated...but....I have a lot of other stories going on at the same time....I'm bad at finishing things ok?....so I don't know when next I'll be able to update...thanks for the patience. ~ 


	2. Vivid Dreams

Ok I have gotten more reviews on this first chapter than I have gotten on some of my stories, so thanks!  
  
~Ekk! Firuze Khanume you know a lot! But I am perfectly fine with it be inaccurate. This was just was one of my stories I was doing for fun....hehe....but thanks for all the info...~  
  
~Mew: Don't worry. They'll be doing 'something' soon. ...hehe.....~  
  
~Spawn of Satan: thanks for the compliment~  
  
~blahblahHOBO: read ur story, it's great~  
  
~Mishorou Mie: Glad u like it~  
  
~gaby (hyatt: thanks~  
  
~Cherry-blossom princese- I'm glad you found it funny!~  
  
~Lost Samurai: Here you go. Another chapter~  
  
~Iray Kentia Moon: Hope u like this chapter too..I don't think it's really all that funny compared to my first one, but oh well~  
  
~Phoenix Wanderer: Glad you find it interesting~  
  
~HI:)KONICHIWA;): lol! Haha. ~  
  
~Anime-Master7: hope you think this next chapter is nice~  
  
And finally to the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter Two: Vivid Dreams  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night Kaoru laid down on her futon and sighed. The rest of the day had been pretty rough. It had been pretty awkward between Kenshin and Kaoru. She didn't know what she was supposed to say to him. Soon she fell into a troubled sleep.  
  
Kaoru dreamed that night.......of Kenshin. He stood before her again, as he did in the bathhouse. His long red hair lay tosselled in streams down his smooth muscled chest. His eyes sparkled a dangerous violet color that seemed to burn through her heart. He moved slowly towards her. She was frozen, she couldn't move as he slowly approached her. With one hand he reached up and grabbed onto her cheek softly and pulled her closer till her body was pressed up against his. He didn't say anything as he began to kiss her all over, reaching his hands over her entire body. Then they both fell to the ground and............  
  
Kaoru sat up in bed instantly, sweat pouring down her body.  
  
"What in the hell did I just dream!!!" Kaoru said out loud to herself as she got out of bed and started pacing back and forth. What was she thinking? Kenshin was only her friend....nothing more....Maybe it was just because it was the first time she saw a guy completely naked....but still there was that little nagging doubt in the back of her mind. She couldn't forget the feeling that she had felt in her dream. She had wanted him. She had wanted him....with everything she was, mind, body, and soul. She could still feel the lust....it hung with her. She tried to shake it out of her head, but the dream remained. How could a dream be this vivid?  
  
Kenshin lay awake to in his own bed. Yes, he was embarrassed about the incident, but he had other things on his mind like his growing feelings for Kaoru. Whenever he saw her he got a burning desire inside of his body, the desire to touch her, the desire to cover her in his kisses and hold her in his arms. But whenever he felt this desire he quickly stifled it, as though it was poison. He didn't deserve Kaoru. She was so innocent, he couldn't defile her. His hands were stained with the blood of many and no many how many times he washed them he could never truly be clean. He buried his head in his hands and fell into a troubled sleep.  
  
Kaoru woke up the next morning quite flustered. She had dreamed of Kenshin all night, and she didn't understand it. She yawned and walked into the kitchen. She blushed slightly when she saw Kenshin preparing breakfast. The image in her dreams appeared before her eyes and she gagged slightly.  
  
Kenshin then noticed her there. He turned around a smile on his face. "Good morning Miss Kaoru. Did you sleep well?" he said as he thought, 'she looks so beautiful today, like an angel and as pure as one.' He could imagine the feel of her soft skin, the feel her perfect form under his fingers. A shudder ran up his body and he almost reached out to her, but he withheld it and went back to cooking breakfast.  
  
Kaoru stuttered a little at his question and blushed hotter. "I.I slept fine." she said walking past him, but before she could leave Kenshin grabbed onto her arm. She looked up at him questioningly.  
  
"What is it Kenshin?" she asked as she looked into his eyes. They sparkled dangerously riddled with an indescribable emotion that she could not detect.  
  
Kenshin stared down at her, surprised that he had actually reached out for her. Slowly he released his grip and turned away.  
  
"Ummm...Miss Kaoru...I'm glad you slept well..That's all I wanted to say." He said quietly trying to cover his flustered feelings.  
  
Kaoru looked at him strangely. "Thanks." she said awkwardly.  
  
Then something popped into her mind. "Err.Kenshin?"  
  
He turned around again to look at her. "Yes Miss Kaoru."  
  
"I'm going to be going out today. To.err..talk to Megumi." She said. She needed someone to talk to really bad. Although she didn't feel really comfortable around Megumi sometimes, but she was the only she could think to turn to. Megumi would know something, after all she was dating Sano. (Yes..Sano and Megumi are going out in this story.)  
  
Kenshin watched her leave a frown on his face. He was always sorry to see her leave. She seemed to always bring light to the room. She brought him happiness and he did not want it to leave. He thought back to the incident in the bathhouse. He smiled slightly. If only he hadn't been so embarrassed he would have acted different, done something different. He shook the thought out of his head. He shouldn't fantasize about things like that. But still he couldn't help, but imagine his sweet Kaoru in his arms.  
  
Next Chapter: Advice from an Expert  
  
~What do you think? Was it ok? Please review if you think I should continue. ~ 


	3. Advice From An Expert

Thank you everyone for the reviews!!!! They make me happy. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I already have part of the next chapter written out so it be coming really soon!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Three: Advice from an Expert  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaoru hurried down the streets at a fast past, eager to have this uncontrollable emotions in her body eased. She knocked lightly on the door and sighed a little when Megumi answered it.  
  
"Is there something I can do for you, Kaoru?" Megumi asked politely.  
  
"Umm....I was wondering if I could talk to you...that is if you aren't too busy right now...or anything..." Kaoru said anxiously.  
  
Megumi nodded and motioned for her to come in. Soon they were both sitting, quietly sipping some tea that Megumi had prepared for them.  
  
"So what is it that you would like to tell me?" Megumi asked, very curious as to why Kaoru would come to her of all people.  
  
"Well you see...this is sort of about Kenshin..." Kaoru began wondering how she could possibly explain what had happened.  
  
Megumi gave her a weird look. "Did something happen between you and Sir Ken?"  
  
Kaoru blushed lightly. "Sort of....I kind of walked in on him taking a bath."  
  
Megumi grinned. "Did you like what you saw?"  
  
Kaoru choked. "Umm.well..You see.." She stumbled for the words, total embarrassment choking her.  
  
"And you haven't been able to stop thinking about him since, is that it?" Megumi continued.  
  
Kaoru nodded. "I had a dream.....last night......and I don't really understand..."  
  
Megumi chuckled. "I think you just need to admit to yourself that you like Sir Ken. Then this would all be a lot easier."  
  
Kaoru blushed harder. "I don't know what I feel about him anymore...I'm so confused...."  
  
Megumi patted the young girl on the shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure it will all come clear for you soon. By the way, how did Sir Ken react to this?"  
  
"I don't.....really know.....I know he was embarrassed about it, but he still came and apologized for it." Kaoru mumbled.  
  
"Hmmmm" Megumi was sure that Kaoru was in love with Kenshin and that Kenshin loved her back, but how was she going to get them to realize this?  
  
"Well I should be going now." Kaoru said awkwardly.  
  
As she left Megumi's she saw Sano enter. She paused for a moment to watch them as Sano greeted her with a kiss. They were oblivious to her. Kaoru sighed. They looked so happy even though about two seconds after they greeted they were already arguing. Deep down Kaoru longed for something like that. She longed for someone to make her loneliness go away. That's when she realized that she truly was in love with Kenshin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin watched Kaoru from across the room. He watched her every movement, her every blink. He could not take his away from her vibrant beauty that shone through the dimness of the room. They were all sitting around the dinner table, Kenshin, Yahiko and Kaoru. Kenshin didn't even touch his food he was so absorbed in his watching. What he hungered for was not food, but Kaoru instead.  
  
Kaoru noticed that he as not eating. "Is there something wrong Kenshin?" Kaoru asked worried.  
  
Kenshin whole body trembled at the sound of her voice. He couldn't take it any longer. He smiled slightly and stood up. "Everything is fine, Miss Kaoru, that it is. But I have some other things I must see to." Kenshin said apologetically.  
  
Kaoru's eyes followed him as he walked out of the room. He hadn't eaten a single bite. Kaoru thought back to the incident yesterday. Was he still embarrassed around her? Was he angry at her? Then her heart skipped painfully at her next thought. Maybe he knew that she was falling in love with and he didn't feel the same way? What if that was it? What if he didn't know how to tell her that he didn't love her?  
  
Next Chapter: True Feelings Can't Hide For Long  
  
~It's gonna get good next chapter!!!!~ 


	4. True Feelings Can't Hide For Long

sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry SORRY SORRY SORRY! I am SO sorry it took me so long to update. I don't really have an excuse except for whenever I went to write this next chapter my mind went blank. So for all you people who have waited so long, here it is and I hope I don't disappoint you!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Four: True Feelings Can't Hide For Long  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin sat in his room and fiddled with the edge of his shirt sleeve. His thoughts and feelings were in turmoil. He knew that he was beyond being in love with Kaoru. He was totally obsessed with her. Every single second he thought about her. She was always on his mind. What was he going to do!!!  
  
Kaoru sighed and walked back to her own room after dinner. She rubbed her face wearily, wondering what she was going to do. She could barely even look at Kenshin anymore.  
  
"Oh well...I'll just think about it tomorrow." She said with a sigh as she pulled on her sleeping robe.  
  
That night there was a thunder storm. The thunder crashed shaking the foundation of the dojo and waking Kaoru from her troubled dreams. Her frightened screams echoed through the halls waking the sleeping rurouni in the process. He scrambled from his bed, and with his god-like speed he dashed to Kaoru's room, throwing open the door with a 'clash'.  
  
"What's wrong, Miss Kaoru?!" he said worriedly, his reverse blade sword already drawn and ready. He was relieved though, to find that she was unhurt. No one else had tried to kidnap her or tried to use her to make him become the battousai. He heaved a huge sigh of relief. For a moment he had thought he was going to lose her again.  
  
Kaoru sat upright in her bed, her covers thrown off. Kenshin, no matter how hard he tried to resist, could not help but look down at her luxuriant body, from her well-toned thighs slightly exposed up to her chest, revealed from her skewed sleeping robe.  
  
"Oh...Kenshin..." she cried out softly, jumping to her feet and running over to throw her arms around him. Kenshin dropped his sword and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her warmth to him in a comforting embrace. He tried to keep his body under control as her silky skin rubbed against him seductively and he almost felt like he was dreaming. Was he actually holding her in his arms? The battousai within him began to think dirty thoughts, and Kenshin choked. He shook his head and tried to focus on comforting her to keep it from overwhelming him.  
  
"What is it, Miss Kaoru." he said moaning out her name as her thigh accidentally rubbed between his legs. He could feel himself harden partially and he blushed, but Kaoru didn't seem to notice. More thunder shook the house and Kaoru pressed herself closer to Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin began to sweat. Her body against his was making him feel things he hadn't felt in then years. Beads of sweat broke out over his body as he hastily tried to control his arousal.  
  
Kaoru shook violently in his arms and he tried to concentrate on soothing her fears, but it was extremely hard for him, especially considering how her sleeping robe seemed to hang open.  
  
"Kaoru, it's just a storm." he whispered softly once he had gained some control over his raging emotions.  
  
"I know...it's just that...." She mumbled quietly, trying to regain her composure unsuccessfully. Then she realized just how close to him she was, her body pressed against his chest, her face buried in his fire red hair. She began to blush and she slowly pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry...I...didn't....mean to bother you..." she said backing away from him.  
  
"You didn't bother me. I would do anything for you. I hope you know that." He said his eyes burning intensely into hers.  
  
Kaoru gulped and clenched her hands together nervously. There was something different about him tonight, something more forceful, something more powerful, something.....something somewhat more attractive than usual. A flash of lightning illuminated Kenshin's darkened face for a second, followed by a loud crack of thunder. Kaoru screamed again and ran back to Kenshin, who once again enveloped her in his arms.  
  
"It's alright....You'll be fine Kaoru..." he said soothingly as he stroked her hair from her eyes.  
  
She froze. Had he just called her Kaoru.....instead of Miss Kaoru??!!?? "Kenshin...did you....just...call me..."  
  
"What Miss Kaoru?" he said interrupting without noticing.  
  
Kaoru bit her lip. "Umm...nothing...I'm....I'm just afraid of thunder...."  
  
Kenshin smiled down at her. "It's nothing to be ashamed of Miss Kaoru. Everyone has a weakness....." 'And you are my weakness.' He finished in his mind. Now would be the perfect time to tell her how he really felt.  
  
"Miss Kaoru....I...I....need to tell you something." He stammered, trying to get the words out.  
  
Kaoru stared up into his eyes. His eyes were beautiful tonight, deep shades of violet and blue in the near darkness. She couldn't tear her gaze away from them. "Yes...." She said breathlessly, noticing that only inches separated his face from hers.  
  
"I............I love you, Miss Kaoru."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter: Interruptions  
  
~Thunder storm scenario isn't very original, I know that. But go with me here. I'll try to get the next chapter up in a reasonable amount of time. I know this was very short, but I thought that I would post this part so you would know I hadn't abandoned this story. ~ 


	5. Interruptions

How long has it been since I updated this? *feels very guilty* Me sorry. Oh yeah, Kenshin's kind of OOC in the chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Five: Interruptions  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I............I love you, Miss Kaoru." Kenshin said his throat constricting as he waited for the rejection he knew he would gain.  
  
Tears started to form in her beautiful sapphire eyes and he hung his head in shame. "I'm...sorry..." he whispered trying to keep the distress and pain out of his voice. Now he had really done it.  
  
"No...Kenshin....don't be sorry..." she said, as she brushed her hand lightly against his cheek causing shivers to run down his spine. "I love you to!" she exclaimed happily as she snuggled closer against him pressing her face against his chest.  
  
Kenshin stuttered for a moment, but then began to smile blissfully, his hands stroking her head again. Kaoru lifted her face to look straight into his eyes.  
  
There was a second, a moment, a pause in time itself where the two just stared at each other. They didn't breathe, they didn't move, so caught up in the swirling emotions in each others eyes that they couldn't think. Then it was all over as Kenshin bent down to press his lips longingly onto hers, pulling her tightly against him.  
  
Kenshin's hands went to Kaoru's neck, massaging the tender pale skin as he kissed her, and entangling in her silky black locks. Kaoru felt a bit awkward seeing as this was her first kiss and she didn't know exactly how she could make Kenshin feel the way she did. She blushed at the thought and gave in to his touches, letting him work his hands and lips over her face.  
  
He broke the kiss slowly, opening his eyes as he drew away to see her gasp desperately for breathe. There was a slightly sly smile on his face as he stroked his hand through her hair again. Carefully he bent down so that his lips just brushed the tip of her ear.  
  
"I've loved you forever..." he whispered huskily, trying to control the waves of desire that were pulsating through his body.  
  
Kaoru couldn't help but shudder at such a wanting and she pulled his face back to hers eagerly for another kiss. Kenshin obliged and kissed her softly and lovingly, but it seemed she wanted more. A hesitant tongue reached out to touch his and he nearly jumped. 'Ah...my koiishi is learning...' he thought to himself as he ran his tongue lightly over hers.  
  
A loud crash from behind them interrupted their kiss and Kenshin quickly swerved around. Lying in a heap on the floor was Yahiko, and he was staring at them his eyes as wide as saucers.  
  
"What the heck are you doing?!?..." he screeched as he began scooting on the ground away from them in utmost horror.  
  
Kaoru growled. "YAHIKO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?! GET BACK TO BED!" she shouted angrily. 'Just great. Right when it starts getting good this brat decides to interrupt! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!' she thought furiously, pulling up her sleeve and landing a big smack on his head.  
  
Yahiko cried out and gripped his head. "What the heck did you do that for, ugly?!" he yelled incredulously.  
  
Kaoru fumed. "DON'T CALL ME THAT! YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUTT BACK TO BED BEFORE I SMACK IT OFF!" she screamed as she brought her fist back up and punched him in the head mercilessly.  
  
Kenshin sweatdropped behind her and raised a hand to touch her shoulder. "Kaoru...maybe you should stop before you kill Yahiko, that you should."  
  
Kaoru turned her glare on him. "Stay out of this Kenshin....it's personal..." she said venomously, before turning back to her beating.  
  
Kenshin shrugged his shoulders and shivered, just glad that he wasn't Yahiko.  
  
~very short again...I know...but I promise to work harder!!! ....um ..yeah....so....I'll try to update again soon....I'll really try! I'm thankful to all those who are still reading and reviewing...~ 


	6. Damn the Conscience

--Here's the beginning of the lemon that I promised you. I'm finally getting to it! You can thank my sudden increase in money that allowed me to buy Reflection. It inspired me...hehe..I like the makeout scene ::dances around being a little perv::--

****

**Chapter Six**

Kaoru had finally managed to get Yahiko to get back to bed, after she beat him half to death, though, of course. The mood for her and Kenshin had been totally ruined and she had no clue what to do now. They were both standing there silently, looking at their feet unable to speak.  
  
"Um..." Kaoru mumbled, slightly embarrassed. Kenshin's eyes lifted and meet hers. He was smiling softly, but there was a faint blush on his cheeks too.  
  
"Well I better get back to bed, as should you Kaoru-dono" he said softly as he turned away and made to go out the door but Kaoru's hand stopped him as she gripped tightly onto him.  
  
"Don't go yet..." she pleaded softly.  
  
Kenshin sighed and wrapped his arms around her again, burying his face into her sweet smelling hair. He found himself saying absentmindedly, "You smell good Kaoru-dono"  
  
Kaoru blushed heavily. She snuggled closer so that her chin rested on his shoulder and his arms totally enveloped her. She ran her fingers lightly through the fire-red hair in front of her, gently loosening from its binding so that it fell down his back in waves.  
  
Kenshin shivered under her caress. "Please...stop...." he whispered trying his best to keep himself under control.  
  
Kaoru's fingers froze and she withdrew. "I'm...sorry...I didn't mean to..." she mumbled rejectedly.  
  
Kenshin sighed and brushed her cheek again. "It's not that I don't want you to...it's...just...I don't want to hurt you..." he mumbled, somewhat embarrassed. This wasn't the easiest subject to talk about.

Kaoru was sick and tired of this. It had been such a long time waiting for Kenshin to tell her that he loved her and she didn't want it to be like this. She wanted to be near his always, for him to hold her and to love her without worries. She didn't want this hanging in between them.

"No.." she said, her voice almost sounding like a whine. "You could never hurt me...the only way would be to leave me again...." she said truthfully, her eyes starting to water as she looked at him. "I've wanted so long to be with you...and now....I don't want it to end...." she sputtered, as tears began to splash down her face. "Never leave...ever...Kenshin...please...."

Kenshin was taken aback by her sudden display sadness. He didn't know what he was supposed to say. "Kaoru...what ever made you think that I would leave you? Never...I don't want to leave you ever..." he murmured as his arms enveloped her shaking body, his hands pressing into the small of her back.

Kaoru shivered against him and pressed her face against his chest. He smelled like soap and old cloth. She giggled. Maybe he had been spending too much time washing the clothes and not enough time with her.

Kenshin sighed once he saw that she was feeling better. "You mean so much to me....Kaoru..." he said, whispering her name fondly as he pressed his face into her sweet hair. His lips brushed softly against the delicate flesh of her pale neck and up to the tip of her small ear, as he nuzzled her affectionately.

Kaoru stood still letting his hands work their way slowly over her body, trailing down her back sending a torrent of shivers throughout her. "Kenshin?" she questioned hesitantly, scared at her own daring thoughts.

"Yes?" he moaned as he kissed the nape of her neck and across her pale cheeks while caressing the small of her back with his callused hands.

Her heart fluttered dangerously. "Would...you stay with me tonight?"

Kenshin froze, his eyes widening. _'Is she asking me to.........sleep with her!?' _His body was telling him to say yes. Already he was feeling quite aroused from her sweet aroma and the feel of her skin on her lips. She tasted so sweet, like a flower blooming in the spring after a hard winter. His heart wanted her as well, wanting to show her instead of just simply tell her how much he deeply cared for her. His mind though was telling him no.

He stuttered trying to calm himself. "Kaoru...do you know what you are asking me?" he said dead serious as his eyes stared into hers.

Kaoru blushed and nodded, her face downcast. "...I understand...if you would not want to..."

Kenshin nearly fell over. He was nearly dying to get a hold of her right now, but the only thing that was holding him back was his damn conscience.

'_Damn you conscience...'_ He thought wickedly, the majority of him deciding to accept her offer.

"Kaoru....There's nothing I would want more...." he moaned as he pulled her closer. _'Oh Kaoru...how could I ever stop loving you...'_

--Excuse spelling errors. I was writing most of this in the Quickedit thing and I was too lazy to download the spell check thing--


End file.
